The T Games
by Barnhousehotdog
Summary: Sarah, Emma, Tristen and Sophie are four best friends that live in Clymer. One normal day in August, they get abducted by terrorists and forced to be in these games that the terrorists made up. They call it The T Games. The four friends are forced to fight to the death against other kids. There are 50 besides them. This story is full of action, romance, sadness and joyfulness.


**Chapter 1**

**Sarah**

I woke up in the morning, and my teeth hurt. I had had my braces tightened the day before, and now they hurt. It was the morning of August 2nd, 2012, and after a few minutes I remembered what was gonna happen today. A few weeks ago, my best friends Tristen, Emma and Sophie and I planned to meet up in front of the school. I smiled, got up, and got dressed. I looked at my watch. It was only 7:00. I wasn't meeting Emma, Sophie and Tristen until 10. I sighed and went into the living room. I watched TV until 8:00, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth at 9:00 and at 9:45 mom drove me to the school. Sophie and Emma were already there. "Where's Tristen?" I asked. "Not here yet," Emma replied. "So, how you guys been?" I asked. "Bored," Emma said. "I did basketball and volleyball sometimes," Sophie said, "But I've still been bored." "Summers are boring a lot of the time," said a voice, making us turn. Tristen walked over. "Sup," I said. "Sup," Tristen said. "So what are we going to do today guys?" Emma asked. "Well," Tristen said, "Let's find something." We went over to the sidewalk, and walked in the direction of Neckers Company. The whir of helicopter blades made us all look up. "A helicopter?" Sophie said, surprised. "There's never any helicopters in town," I finished for her. A net came down from the bottom of the helicopter. "Run!" Emma yelled. We ran down the sidewalk. The helicopter followed us. "Why is it after us?" Sophie asked. "We didn't do it!" Tristen yelled back at the helicopter. The net swung forward, and before we knew it, the net had trapped all four of us, and we were in the air. The net pulled us up into the helicopter, and deposited us into a cage. All around the room, there were more cages with more kids in each one. "What's going on?" Tristen said. I looked around the room, beyond the cages. On the wall was a picture of the president with darts sticking out of it, like it had been used as a dartboard. Suddenly, I realized who these people controlling the helicopter were. "Terrorists," I muttered. "What?" Emma asked, "What do terrorists want with a bunch of kids?" "Probably just a new idea they got, like the underwear bomb," Tristen said. "But, how did they know which kids to take?" Emma asked, "Or did they just pick a bunch of random kids?" "How many of us are there anyway?" Sophie asked. I looked around and started counting. There were ten cages. Five kids in each cage except for the one we were in. "Forty-nine," I said, "If they want an even number, there must be one more stop." "Why would they want fifty kids?" Sophie asked, "It just doesn't make sense." The helicopter stopped. "They must have found one more kid," Tristen said. In about five minutes the net came back up and deposited a boy in our cage. He looked about our age. He was all beaten up, like he had a rough life, or he had just ran into a gang. "Are you alright?" Emma asked. "Ya," the boy groaned, "Do you know what's going on?" "No," I said. The plane started up again, and picked up speed. "But, at the speed we're going, I think we're about to find out," I said. "Brian," the boy said, holding out his hand. "Sarah," I said, shaking it, "These are my friends, Tristen, Sophie, and Emma." They all shook hands with Brian. We talked with Brian for a while longer, and about fifteen minutes later, the plane slowed to a stop. "Either this plane goes really fast, or where they're taking us in is the USA, which I doubt," Sophie said. Two men with long hair came into the back, by the cages. "I think we're about to find out why we're here," Tristen said. I nodded.

**Chapter 2**

**Tristen**

The plane started descending towards the ground. I was starting to get a very bad feeling. Worse than the bad feeling I already had. The plane stopped, and the floor dropped out beneath our feet. All ten cages hit the ground with a thump. The cage doors opened, and we all stepped out. Brian seemed almost unable to stand, so Sarah helped him out. We were in some sort of arena thing. A voice that sounded like it was on a loudspeaker came from the sky. "Well, children," it said, "Welcome to your prison. In this place, you will fight each other to the death. The one of you lucky enough to be left at the end, gets to go home. You may have teams, and over on your left you will find weapons, or something that will help you along. Let the T Games begin." Well, have that cheery statement, all of us fifty kids stood there in silence for a moment. Then, eventually kids faded off to the left. Since the speaker said we were aloud to have teams, Sophie, Emma, Sarah, Brian and I stuck together. "We're going to need something to help him," Sarah said, still holding up Brian, who was now unconscious. "Ya, O.K.," I said, "You guys stay here, I'll see what I can find." "I going with you," Emma said. "No," I said, "Stay here." "Face it girl, if you get into a fight, you're gonna need help," Emma said. I sighed, "Oh, alright. Sophie, Sarah stay." Emma and I ran off to where all the other kids had now gone.

When we got there, the kids were locked in a bloody battle around a cave. _Look at them, _I thought, _Already locked in a fight for their lives. Well, I suppose after a while, we'll have to fight too. _Emma and I ran into the cave. I found band aids, and a Neosporin type thing that could help Brian. Emma found a bow and arrow, two swords, a few knives, and a bag of rocks. I wasn't quite sure what the rocks were for, but I decided not to ask. We ran out of the cave, an almost ran into a boy that looked at least three years older than us. I actually ran into the boy, and fell on my back on the ground. The boy advanced on me, raising a sword. I crawled backwards trying to get away. Emma stood off to the side, and threw me a knife. I caught it, jumped up into a crouch, and held the knife out in front of me. It went through the boys gut. I pulled the knife back out. The knife fell, and we ran. Emma and I made it back to Sarah, Sophie and Brian. "Let's go!" I yelled. "Where?" Sophie asked. "Let's head right," Emma said. "Kay," Sarah said. I went over and helped support Brian's weight, and we ran off to the right.

**Chapter 3**

**Sophie**

We turned out to be in some sort of forest. We ran up a hill and on the other side, found another cave. We decided that was the best place to go, and entered the cave. Sarah and Tristen set brian down on a small rock jutting out from the wall. The rock was long, so it was almost like a hard bed. I came over and helped them spread the ointment that Tristen found, and apply the bandages. Then, we split the stuff Emma had picked up. Sarah and I got the swords, Emma got the bow, and Tyler split the knives, leaving some for Brian when he woke up. We all got a few rocks. Emma, Tristen and I went to hunt and find water, leaving Sarah to guard Brian. Eventually, we came upon a rabbit, two squirrels, four birds of some sort, and a river. Emma turned out to be very good with the bow, and shot every one. We figured out a way to make bowls out of leaves, and collected water. Then, we returned to the cave. Sarah was leaning against Brian's rock with her sword across her knees, and the rocks by her feet. "Well," she said when we came in, "Nothing interesting happened while you guys were gone. What'd you find?" "Food and water," I said. "That's good," Sarah said, "Now we know we won't die of hunger. Do you know if its possible to make someone eat or drink while they're unconscious?" "I don't think so," Tristen said, "But we'll obviously save some for Brian when he wakes up." "Well, I knew that," Sarah said. We all ate and drank our fill, and then there was nothing left to do but wait.

Night fell. It must have been about 1:00 in the morning when music woke me from where I slept next to the wall. I stood up, stretched and walked outside the cave. In the sky, all in a line were pictures of kids that had died today. One of them was the boy that Tristen had stabbed with her knife. I counted twenty in all up in the sky. "Only thrity of us left," I muttered, "And its only day one." _Are they watching us now? _I thought. I looked up in the sky one more time, then went back in the cave.

**Chapter 4**

**Mix of Emma and Brian**

The sun shining in my eyes is what woke me in the morning. Sophie sat in the corner, skining a bird. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked. "No," Sophie replied, "At like 1:00 music woke me up, and they showed pictures of the kids who died yesterday. I couldn't fall back asleep. The boy Tristen stabbed died, though." "Oh," I said, "Do you think we should tell her?" "I think she probably already knows," Sophie replied. "Ya," I muttered. I looked outside the cave. It must have rained before dawn, because everything looked like it does after the rain. Eventually, Tristen and Sarah woke too. Brian was still unconscious. Sarah sat up and looked at his wounds. "The ointment's helped a bit," she said, "I wish I was more of a docor though." "So, he'll be alright," I said, standing up, "Anyone coming hunting with me?" Sophie and Tristen stood up. "I'll stay and guard Brian again," Sarah said. "We'll be back in about a half hour," I said, "If we're not back by then, something bad has happened, and you might need to camoflauge the cave and come find us." Sarah nodded. I don't know why, but I had a really bad feeling. Trying to shake off the feeling, I lead Sophie and Tristen out of the cave.

**Brian**

When I woke up, I had no idea how many days it had been. I lay on a long rock in the back of a cave. Sarah leaned on the edge of the rock, applying some sort of ointment to my head. I felt a spark of something I'd never felt before in my gut. I didn't know what it was. "Hey, sleepy head," Sarah joked when she noticed I was awake. "Sleepy yourself," I said. I sat up slowly and looked around the cave. "What happened?" I asked. "The terrorists put us into some sort of games. They called it the T Games. We're supposed to fight to the death with the other kids, and the one left alive at the end, gets to go home. And before you ask, sadly this is not a nightmare." "I wasn't going to ask," I said, "It feels to real, and my head hurts to much for this to be a nightmare. Where are the others?" "They went hunting," Sarah said, "Emma said if they weren't back in ahlf an hour, something happened. It's been twenty-five minutes, they should be back any time." I stood up off of my rock, and stretched my legs. "I'm hungry," I realized. "Don't worry, there's a lot of food left," Sarah said, going over to the front corner of the cave. She picked up a rabbit leg, and handed it to me. She took part of a squirrel, and we ate in silence. "Oh, I almost forgot," Sarah said after we were about half way done with our meal. She went over to another corner of the cave and pulled out four knives and a bag of rocks. "These are for you," she said, placing them beside me, "Tristen and Emma got some weapons from another cave." "Thanks," I said. We finished our food. It had been fifteen minutes by the time we were done. Sophie, Tristen and Emma weren't back yet. "You think something's wrong?" I asked. "Maybe we should check," Sarah said. "Let's go," I said. There was really no reason to hide the cave, so we packed up our weapons and headed out into the forest.

**Chapter 5**

**Sarah**

We had no idea which way they had gone, but the trail of broken branches gave us a pretty good idea. "Alright," I said, "They would never leave a trail like that. Something happened." I drew my sword, and Brian took out a knife. We followed the path. It seemed to go on forever. Eventually, it looked like they sped up, like they were definatley running from something. "Gosh, I hope they're alright," I muttered. We kept following the trail. Pretty soon, we could hear voices up ahead. "I'll give you one more chance," an unfamiliar voice said. It was one of the other kids. "Where is that boy and the other girl that was with you?" the kid asked. "Why should we tell you?" Sophie said, "Your gonna kill us anyway." Brian and I snuck closer to the scene, staying behind the trees. In front of us, there was a clearing. Two boys, that looked to be about seventeen stood in front of Tristen, Sophie and Emma, who were trapped in a net type thing, that was hanging from a branch. "You get the net loose," I whispered to Brian, "I'll distract them." Brian nodded. I took a deep breath, moved my sword out in front of me, then silently slipped into the clearing.

No one noticed me standing there. So, when I saw Brian heading around still under cover of trees, towards the net, I leaped forward. My sword would have split the first boy's head open, if he had not turned at the last second. His sword came up and blocked mine. The second boy swung at me with some sort of club thing. I rolled out of the way, and jumped to my feet. The boys came towards me. I chopped the second boy's club in half, and blocked the first boy's sword blow. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Brian sawing away at the net, that was now on the ground. It was amazing no one had heard it fall. I turned my attention back to the fight. I kicked club boy in the stomach, then circled behind sword boy and cut the back of his leg. Both boys fell. I would have won the fight right there, but there was a noise behind me, and my friends were screaming. I looked up at them. I locked eyes with Brian, just as I felt the knife in my didn't go in very far, and was not enough to kill me, it just hurt a lot. I looked back at sword boy. He had stood up now. He picked up his sword. I tried to move mine out in front of me for protection, but my back screamed with pain, and I could barely hold it up. The sword boy knocked the sword out of my hands, and before I could react, the sword was jutting out of both sides of my body. I heard my friends yelling my name. The boy pulled the sword out, and I fell to the ground.

**Chapter 6**

**Brian**

I had just finished sawing the others out of the net. They were climbing out, and I turned to watch the fight. Sarah appeared to be winning. Then, I saw the knife. "Sarah!" I yelled. Tristen, Sophie and Emma yelled too. Sarah turned to look at us. She met my eyes, just as the knife landed in her back. "No!" I yelled. I ran towards her. Sophie, Emma and Tristen untangled themselves from the net, and followed. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. As I ran, I saw the sword go through Sarah, and stick out her back. "NOOO!" I yelled again. Sarah fell, and the boys ran off. We got over to her, and I went down on my knees beside Sarah. Emma, Tristen and Sophie crawled over on the other side of her. "Are you guys alright?" she asked. We all nodded. Sarah sighed with relief. I wasn't quite sure what to do. I had never sat beside a friend while they died before. Sarah had helped me. And now, there was nothing I could do for her. That's when I realized what the spark I had felt earlier was. And before I could stop myself, I leaned down and kissed Sarah. When I pulled away, Sarah gave a sad smile. "That kind of stuff doesn't work in real life Brian," she said, "I'm sorry." I could feel the tears starting to come. I tried to hold them back, to stay strong for Sarah. Sarah looked around at all of us. "You have to live," she said, "I don't know how, but figure out a way to get all of you back home alive. Live, for me." "We will," Sophie said. I could see we were all having trouble holding back our tears. Sarah sighed. I took her hand. "Goodbye," she said. And just like that, she was gone. I let the tears come out.

After a while, I had cried myself out. So had Emma, Sophie and Tristen. "We have to go," Emma said. I looked up. "We can't just leave her here!" I protested. "The terrorists will take her out of here," Tristen said, "I don't know how, but I think they do that with all the bodies." I looked at them, then I looked back at Sarah. I leaned forward, and closed her eyes. Then, I folded her arms across her chest, so she looked like she was sleeping. Tristen came over and helped me to my feet. Then, we all headed back to the cave.

**Chapter 7**

**Tristen**

That night, they showed the pictures of the dead in the sky again. Surprisingly, Sarah wasn't the only one who died that day. I counted twenty-four in the sky today. There was only two left besides us. I didn't know what was going to happen. Sarah wanted us all to get home alive, but I didn't know how the terrorists were going to let that happen. I couldn't sleep that night. I think Brian had cried himself to sleep, and the others might have too. But, I couldn't. I knew who the other two left were. And by 3:00 in the morning, I knew what I was going to do. I didn't know if the others would come with me or not, but I figured they would. At dawn, we were going after club and sword boy.

When the others woke up, I told them my plan. They all agreed. So we gathered up our weapons, and what little food we had left, and headed back out into the woods. It was almost to painful, but we went back to the clearing. Sarah's body was not there, so I was right. The terrorists do take the bodies away. We went in the direction the boys had taken yesterday. There was mud a little ways in, next to a river. There were footprints in the mud, and it was by water, so I figured they had to be around here somewhere. "HELLO!" Brian yelled loudly. I turned on him. "Are you mad?!" I asked. Brian looked at me. "Yes," he said, "Yes, I am very mad. I want to kill them, more than I've ever wanted anything else." "Don't worry," I told him, "You'll get your chance." For the first time, I could see the dark circles under his eyes. I think, even though he hadn't known her very long, Sarah's death had affected Brian the most. Footsteps echoed through the forest, heading towards us. "Get ready," I said. Just as I pulled out a knife in each hand, the boys burst through the trees. Club boy had duck taped his club together. I threw both knives, one aiming for each boy. One knife impaled itself in the club. The other one hit sword boy in the shoulder. Sophie tossed me a rock. She made a motion, that told me to set the rock like it was a volleyball. I nodded. Then, I set the rock. Sophie sis a swinging thing with her arms, while walking forward, then she spiked the rock at sword boy's head. It hit him right on the top. He crumpled to the ground. "After you," I said to Brian. Brian ran over to sword boy. I decided not to watch. Club boy had an arrow in his leg now. Sophie was advancing with her sword. I joined her, picking out two more knives. _This is it, _I thought. I threw my knives, at the smae time, Sophie attacked. The knives hit the boy in the chest, and Sophie stabbed the boy right under the knives. Emma shot another arrow, that landed right in the boy's forehead. Club boy fell beside sword boy. They were dead. And now, we had a problem. We were the only ones left. And there was no way the terrorists would let us all out alive.

**Chapter 8**

**Sophie**

Well, after that we headed back to the cave to decide what to do. We had promised Sarah we would all get out alive, but that didn't seem possible. Night fell, and we were still stuck. I sat in the entrance of the cave, watching the two boys's pictures appear in the sky. There was only five hours until dawn, and none of us could sleep. We were still trying to figure out what to do. "I think three of us will have to die," I said finally, "There doesn't seem to be anything else we can do." "I'm not killing any of you," Emma said. "Nobody else will either," Brian said, "That's out of the question." So, no one said anything else. Well, five hours passed, and dawn came. And with the dawn, came the noise. It siunded like a million machine guns, all being shot at once. We all ran outside. The sky had been replaced by a big TV screen. Men in army suits ran with guns on the screen. As we watched the terrorists appeared. Five minutes later, they were all dead. "Navy seals!" Tristen exclaimed. The plane that had dropped us in this horrible place appeared above our heads. Instead of a net, a rope ladder came down. The four of us climbed up the ladder without hesitation. All the cages were gone. Instead there were chairs. A few navy seals sat in some chairs, and four chairs were empty. We took the chairs, and the plane flew away. "Well, I can't say I'm gonna miss that place," Tristen said. "Never gonna forget it though," I said. "We'll never forget her either," Brian said. "Never," Emma said. We turned to the navy seals. They surprisingly hadn't asked any questions while we talked. "So, how'd you find us?" I asked. "We've known about the games for months," the navy seal closest to me said, "But we didn't know where they were. We only found out about where they were two days ago. We came as fast as we could." I sighed. _If they came a day earlier, _I thought, _They could've saved Sarah too. _"So, what was the terrorists' plot?" I asked, "Why did the terrorists want to kill a bunch of kids?" "They thought, if the president saw a bunch of kids being killed it would weaken him. Also, it knocked down the population." Once again, the plane was flying really fast. Already, I could see the place where Brian lived coming up. The plane stopped, and Brian went over to the ladder. "See ya Brian," I said. Brian looked back at us. "See ya," he said. And then, the ladder went down, and Brian was gone. The plane continued on to Clymer, and we got off in front of the school, the same place where we got on. Someone sat by the flag in front of the school. At first, I couldn't believe my eyes. But when she stood up, and came running towards us I knew it was really her. "Sarah!" we exclaimed. "You made it!" Sarah exclaimed, "I don't believe it!" "You don't believe it?" Tristen asked, "I don't believe it! How are you here?!" "I don't know," Sarah said, "I thought I wake up in heaven, you know, 'cause I was dead. But when I woke up, I was laying in the lawn by the sign. I think what happened was the T Games had a flaw. Whenever someone died, they got transported back to their home. I don't think even the terrorists knew. But still, you'd be surprised what you can live through." I shook my head, "I really have no idea what you just said." We all laughed. It had to be the first time we did that in weeks. Eventually, we all just went into a group hug. When we let go, Emma said, "We have to tell Brian." "How?" Sarah asked. "Brian doesn't live that far away," I said, "The plane didn't take that long to get from his house to here. Its probably around Sherman." A car going by made us jump. "Mom!" Tristen exclaimed. The car stopped, and Tristen's mom came running towards us. She hugged Tristen, and then the rest of us. "Where have you been?!" she asked, "You've been gone for three weeks!" "We were there for THREE WEEKS?!" Emma exclaimed. "Where?" Tristen's mom asked. "I'll explain when we get home," Tristen said. "You're families are all at our house," Tristen's mom said, looking at us all, "You should all come home with us." So, we all got in the car. It only took about five minutes to get to Tristen's house. We could hear the news on the TV as we came into the house. It was talking about the T Games. The president was saying something about the four survivors. _Uh oh, _I thought, _Sarah's family is going to think she's dead. _I pushed Sarah into the front. "Hey, what's the deal?" she asked. "They're about to say the names of the survivors on the news," I said, "They're gonna think you're dead." Sarah nodded, and we went into the living room. Just like Tristen's mom said, all of our families were there. They all turned around, surprised. What a mess we must have looked to them. We smiled. Then, everyone got up and ran to us. We got hugs from every side, and then everyone calmed down. "Sarah what happened?" Sarah's Dad asked, "They just said you were dead." "I was," Sarah said, "But then I woke up in front of the school, and I wasn't dead. I don't think anyone actually died. I think they were all transported home. That was the flaw to the T Games." Everyone went back to watching the news. It showed Sarah's death. When it got to the part with Brian, Sarah's mom asked, "Who's the boy?" "Umm...," Sarah said, "Brian."

**Chapter 9**

**Mix of Brian and Sarah**

**Brian**

Once the plane left, I almost ran home. I burst through the door, just as the announcer on the news said, "The names of the survivors are: Brian-" But I didn't need to hear anymore. I ran into the living room. "Mom, Dad!" I exclaimed, "Im back!" Mom and Dad pretty much pulled me off my feet when they hugged me. I saw over their shoulders the TV. The TV was showing Sarah dying. My parents let me go, but I still stared at the TV. My parents were asking me questions, but I didn't hear any of them. My parents turned to look at what I was watching. I took a deep breath as it showed me crying on Sarah's body. Then, the news reporter said, "We have now learned that none of the kids that participated in these games of the terrorists died. Not even the girl you just saw die right there." "Sarah!" I exclaimed.

**Sarah**

The next day, I was walking on the sidewalk next to the school. Normally, Mom wouldn't let me walk around by myself, but she figured I needed time by myself. And, I did. I was still trying to get right in my mind what had happened in the last three weeks. A voice calling my name from down the street made me look up. Brian was running towards me. I smiled, and ran towards him. We met at the middle. We hugged, and then he kissed me again. This time, I kissed back. When we broke away I smiled. "I guess sometimes that kind of stuff does sort of work in real life," I said. Brian laughed. "Or was it the flaw of the T Games?" he asked, jokingly. "The flaw of the T Games," I said, sighing, "I'm getting really tired of saying that." Brian laughed again. Then, we walked down the street together, side by side. I was getting really tired of saying that, and I still am, but I say it one more time to make a good ending to the book. That was the flaw of the T Games.

**The End**


End file.
